towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Return of the Element Masters
thumb|center|350px Return of the Element Masters ist ein Epos der 2. Idekria-Story von Bioniclemaster724. In diesem Epos geht es darum, wie die Glatorianer, die sich durch die Technik der Großen Wesen in Elementarwesen verwandelt haben, versuchen Lesovikks Herrschaft zu beenden. Prolog "Seht euch an was ich gefunden habe." sagte Vastus. In einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich ein Vorhang. Hinter diesem Vorhang hatte Vastus eine Treppe entdeckt, die jedoch nicht beleuchtet war. Vastus griff einen der Lichtsteine und ging die Stufen herunter. Es waren 777, jedoch gefühlte 7000 Stufen, die die Glatorianer hinunterstiegen unten angekommen erstarrten sie, zahllose Skelette von Vorox, und anderen Lebewesen von Spherus Magna. "Hier haben sie ihre Versuche durchgeführt." sagte Kabrua schockiert. "Das sind Prototypen der Baterra." sagte Stronius und hob ein Rüstungselement auf, das am Boden lag. "Und ich muss es wissen, die Baterra haben im Kernkrieg eine meiner Legionen zerstört!" fügte der Skrall hinzu. "Aber was ist das?" fragte Strakk und zeigte auf sechs Röhren, die groß genug waren, um jeweils einen Glatorianer zu beherbergen. Die Glatorianer musterten die Röhren genau, doch Tarix war der einzige der bemerkte, dass um eine dieser Säulen ein kleiner Sandhaufen lag, um eine andere herum verdorrte Überreste von Pflanzen und bei einer anderen kleine Felsbrocken. "Ich schätze ich weiß was das ist. Folgt mir!" sagte Tarix. Er betrat eine der Röhren und verschloss sie hinter sich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, begaben sich jeweils in eine Röhre und verschlossen sie. Nachdem alle ihre Röhren geschlossen hatten, wurde es laut. Techniken, die seit jahrtausenden nicht benutzt worden waren, wurden nun zum ersten Mal wieder aktiviert. Die Röhren begannen heftig zu beben und jede leuchtete in einer der sechs elementaren Farben - schwarz, grün, braun, rot, weiß und blau. Der Prozess dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und die Krieger öffneten ihre Röhren. "Wozu war das gut, wir wurden nur kräftig durchgeschüttelt, aber sonst?" fragte Ackar. Tarix sah von den Röhren zu den Krigern. Nun fiel ihm eines auf, sein Körper tropfte. Zufrieden sah er die anderen Krieger an, die nun auch die Energie spürten, die durch ihre Körper floss. "Hier... hier... ha... haben... sie..." stotterte Strakk. "Ja, in diesen Röhren haben sie die Elementarlords erschaffen und nun sind wir auch Elementarlords." sagte Tarix und begann zu lächeln, denn er war sich über einem im klaren: Lesovikks Herrschaft würde sehr bald vorbei sein. Kapitel 1: Ein Skrall namens Branar Lesovikk verschränkte die Arme, er war zufrieden. Seit dem Ausbruch der sechs Widerständischen Krieger konnte kein weiterer gefangener entkommen, wie auch, denn Lesovikk hatte die Gefangenen unter ständige Beaufsichtigung gestellt. Des weiteren hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass jeder gefangene gefesselt und nur ein Mal am Tag gefüttert wurde. Nun war es Zeit für den zweiten Schritt seines Plans. Er ging so schnell er konnte wieder in die Herrschaftskammer. Zu den Zeiten vor Lesovikks Machtergreifung diente dieser Raum als Loge für die Schiedsrichter der Arena, doch nun war daraus eine Art Konferenzhalle und nun warteten dort die Einflussreichsten Gestalten des Planeten auf Lesovikk. "Wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir die Verspätung leid tut, würde ich lügen." sagte Lesovikk, während er in den Raum ging und sich auf seinen Sessel setzte. Er starrte in das Gesicht von zwei Gestalten, die schon auf ihn gewartet hatten. "Dieses Mal war es nur eine Stunde." sagte Metus zu sich selbst. Lesovikk hörte seinen Kommentar, beachtete ihn jedoch nicht. "Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus dem Norden, Tarduk?" fragte der Toa der Luft. Tarduk, ein Agori des ehemaligen Dschungelstamms, wagte es nicht Lesovikk anzusehen. Seitdem der Toa die Herrschaft an sich gerissen hatte, war er nun schon ein Untertan seines Regimes. Zu Anfang befand er sich in einem kleinen Widerstandsteam, doch als Lesovikks Truppen alle Stämme zerstört hatten, sah er sich gezwungen sich ihm anzuschließen. Daraufhin erzählte er ihm alles, was er auf seinen Reisen in den Norden erfahren hatte. "Die letzte Truppe, die ich dort hochgeschickt habe, ist nicht vollständig zurückgekehrt. Ein Skrall konnte entkommen und hat mir berichtet, was dort vor sich geht. Zur Belohnung habe ich ihm den Namen Branar gegeben." sagte Tarduk. Der Agori erwartete, dass Lesovikk ausrastete und ihn schon wieder bestrafen wollte, doch das war nicht der Fall. "Gut... sehr gut. Endlich einer, der es geschafft hat. Bringt ihn zu mir." sagte Lesovikk überraschend ruhig. Verwirrt sah Tarduk den Herrscher an, doch er sah anders aus als er ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Körperhaltung, seine Aura und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht... sie alle strahlten dasselbe aus - Entspannung. "Sofort." sagte Tarduk und verließ den Raum. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war begann er zu rennen, um Branar so schnell wie möglich zu Lesovikk zu bringen. Der Skrall war, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war, zwar dafür, dass er überlebt hatte, mit einem Namen belohnt worden, doch dafür, dass er gescheitert war, festgenommen worden. Nun rannte Tarduk in das Gefängnis und sperrte die Zelle auf. "Wollt ihr mich schon wieder folgern?" fragte der geschwächte Skrall furchtlos. "Du hast Glück, heute fällt die Folter aus... schätze ich mal." sagte Tarduk, da er nicht wusste was Lesovikk mit dem Skrall vorhatte, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass den Skrall ein schreckliches Schicksal erwarten würde. Er brachte Branar schnell zurück in die Kammer, wo sich Lesovikk mit Metus unterhielt. "Sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus Neu Atero?" fragte Lesovikk den Agori des Ehemaligen Eisstammes, der nun der Herrscher über Neu Atero war, einer gewaltigen Stadt, in der alle Agori zusammen lebten. Der Agori schüttelte den Kopf. "Nich dass ich wüsste, alle verhalten sich normal und verrichten ihre Arbeit. Wobei... gestern war da etwas..." sagte Metus. Lesovikk wurde hellhörig, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Tarduk stand mit Branar im Türrahmen. Sofort vergaß Lesovikk, dass Metus ihm etwas erzählen wollte und ging auf den Skrall zu. "Ist das Angst, was ich in deinen Augen sehe?" fragte Lesovikk lachend. "Wenn es Angst ist, was Ihr sehen wollt, dann ist es Angst." sagte Branar und verneigte sich vor Lesovikk. Der Toa der Luft begann zu lächeln und legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Skrall. Dann führte er ihn zu dem Tisch, an dem er zuvor gesessen hatte und setzte ihn auf seinen Sessel. "Das ist eine große Ehre. Noch nie durfte ein fremder auf meinem Sessel sitzen." sagte Lesovikk. "Womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?" fragte der Skrall. "Durch dein Überleben. Und nun berichtest du mir alles, was im Norden vorgefallen ist. Ich will, dass du mir kein Detail verschweigst und wenn ich zufrieden bin... wird deine Belohnung reich sein." sagte Lesovikk und zeigte aus dem Fenster. Von dem Raum aus war ganz Neu Atero und sogar ein Teil der schwarzen Stachelberge zu sehen. "All das wird dir gehören, wenn du mir erzählst was ich hören will... und wenn nicht, wird dir nicht mal dein eigenes Leben gehören." Kapitel 2: Wahre Legenden "Wir mussten durch die weißen Quarzberge reisen, um in den Norden zu gelangen. Als wir das taten, merkten wir bald, dass unsere Armee von 20 Skrall nicht groß genug war, denn wir wurden von einem Rudel Eisenwölfe angegriffen. Es war ein langer harter Kampf im Eis und die hälfte von uns wurde von den Eisenwölfen niedergestreckt. So weit so gut, wir waren schließlich in der Lage die Eisenwölfe zu vernichten und begegneten dann einem Krieger, den wir schon seit dem Kernkrieg nicht mehr gesehen haben - der legendäre Eiskrieger Surel. Wir waren kurz davor Surel zu töten, doch er bot uns an uns aus dem Schneegewirr der weißen Quarzberge zu führen, im Austausch gegen sein Leben. Als wir die weißen Quarzberge durch eine Schlucht verlassen hatten kehrte Surel um. Wir gingen weiter und hörten nach einigen Minuten eine gewaltige Lawine. Wir sahen uns um und stellten fest, dass Surel den Eingang zu jener Schlucht verschlossen hatte. Zwei der Skrall wollten umkehren und Surel seinem verdienten Schicksal zuführen, doch wir sahen sie nie wieder. So wanderten wir zu acht weiter und unsere Vorräte neigten sich dem Ende. Glücklicherweise gelangten wir bald an eine Oase, an der sich unsere Sandläufer erholen und wir unseren Hunger stillen konnten. Dennoch war es eine weite Reise in den Norden, denn wir mussten durch eine gewaltige Wüste reisen. Bevor wir die Oase verließen, füllten wir unsere Flaschen auf. Wir beschlossen nur noch Nachts zu reisen, da es am Tag zu heiß war, heißer als jede Temperatur die hier erreicht werden konnte. Schließlich erreichten wir einen Wald. Ich hatte schon seit Jahren keinen Wald mehr gesehen, deshalb war ich entsprechend Skeptisch. Der Wald lag auf einer Anhöhe und wir beschlossen hineinzureiten. Meine Skrall-Kompanen warnten mich vor einem eventuellen Hinterhalt, doch ich tat ihre Befürchtungen nur als Furcht ab und ritt voran. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich in diesem Moment wusste, dass es falsch war in den Wald zu reiten, vor allem, da es zu heiß für Vegetation war. Im Inneren des Waldes änderte sich die Temperatur, es wurde zwar ein bisschen kälter, war aber immer noch unerträglich heiß. Die Luft war trocken und stickig und nirgendwo war auch nur ein Geräusch zu hören, bis auf das Trampeln unserer Sandläufer. Ich wusste, dass uns die Geräusche, die die Sandläufer verursachten, verraten würden, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Je tiefer wir in den Wald hineinritten, desto kühler wurde es und langsam wusste ich, was es mit diesem Wald auf sich hatte, doch es war zu spät. In diesem Moment wurde einer der Skrall von einer Liane gepackt und erdrückt. Ich hörte das Knacken seiner Knochen und wir verteilten uns. Ich stieg von meinem Sandläufer ab und rannte an eine Dunkle Stelle im Wald. Dank dem Grün meiner Rüstung konnte ich mich besser tarnen als meine Genossen und so war ich der einzige, der vom Elementarherren des Dschungels verschont blieb. Ich beschloss weiter zu gehen, da es keinen Sinn ergab nach Neu Atero ohne genug Wissen zurückzukehren. Schließlich gelangte ich an das Ende des Waldes, wo mich erneut eine Wüste erwartete. Ich nahm den Sand und rieb meine Rüstung ein. Es tarnte mich zwar nicht komplett, aber wenn ich mich flach auf den Boden legte, konnte man mich mit einem großen Stein verwechseln. So wartete ich erneut bis es Nacht wurde und setzte meine Reise fort. In dieser Nacht wurde ich vom Elementarherren des Sandes angegriffen, doch ich überlebte, weil der Elementarherr des Sandes von dem Elementarherren des Feuers angegriffen wurde, bevor er mich töten konnte. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich aus dem Wald. Unterwegs fand ich einen unserer Sandläufer und ritt den ganzen Weg nach Neu Atero zurück. Es dauerte viele Tage, bis ich wieder ankam und dann wurde ich gefangen genommen, gefesselt und gefoltert. Doch ich bekam auch einen Namen - Branar. Ich habe dir alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gibt. Nun musst du entscheiden, ob ich leben darf oder sterben soll." sagte Branar. Lesovikk hatte jedes Wort seiner Erzählung aufgesaugt und schon einen Plan geschmiedet. "Vorerst darfst du leben, denn einer muss meine Armee anführen auf einer letzten Expedition in den Norden. Und dieses Mal können wir uns perfekt vorbereiten!" sagte Lesovikk und verließ den Raum. Es waren viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen, Rüstungen zu fertigen und Waffen zu produzieren, denn eines stand fest: bald schon würde Lesovikk das Tal des Labyrinths durchschritten haben und einen Weg finden in sein Universum zurückzukehren. Kapitel 3: Wüstenlandschaft Tarix und Kabrua standen am Eingang der Sandrochenschlucht und trainierten mit ihren neuen Elementarkräfte umzugehen. "Es ist faszinierend, wieso wurden wir nicht in unser Element verwandelt? Ich meine, als die Großen Wesen die Elementarlords erschufen, wurden diese sechs Wesen ihr Element, aber bei uns scheint es so als wäre das Element in uns." sagte Kabrua. "Ich habe dich noch nie so deutlich reden hören..." sagte Tarix und sah Kabrua in die Augen. Von der Wildheit eines Vorox war in Kabruas Augen plötzlich nichts mehr zu sehen und die Jagdlust in seiner Stimme war verflogen. Tarix schätzte, dass es etwas mit der Verwandlung zu tun hatte, doch er wollte Kabrua nicht näher dazu befragen. "Wenigstens konnte sich ein Vorox retten." sagte Kabrua. Hätte Tarix genau zugehört, hätte er die Trauer in Kabruas Stimme hören können. "Und nun liegt es an uns den Rest der Vorox zu retten..." erwiederte Tarix. "... und den Rest dieses Planeten. Lesovikk hat diesen Planeten lange genug beherrscht. Er hat unsere Gesellschaft zerstört und jeden auf seine Seite gezogen." sagte Tarix. "Wieso greifen wir nicht sofort an?" fragte Kabrua. "Weil wir unsere Kräfte noch nicht beherrschen und Lesovikk einen Angriff erwartet." erwiederte Tarix. "Er hält uns für blöd. Wir haben zwar Kräfte, haben aber noch keine Erfahrung darin diese einzusetzen und wenn wir sie nicht richtig kontrollieren können, werden wir gegen Lesovikk keine Chance haben." sagte Ackar, der auf einem Felsen saß und die beiden die ganze Zeit unbemerkt beobachtet hatte. "Dennoch... je länger wir warten, desto schwerer wird es Lesovikk zu besiegen. Wir haben nur eine Chance das Regime zu zerschlagen - indem wir im richtigen Moment angreifen." sagte der neue Elementarherr des Feuers. "Wieso denn das?" fragte Tarix skeptisch. "Lesovikk kann sich auf zwei Situationen vorbereiten. Eine Situation wäre, wenn wir sofort als unerfahrene Träger von Elementarkräften angreifen und die zweite wäre, wenn wir als perfekt ausgebildete Elementarherren angreifen." sagte Ackar. "Da hört sich die zweite besser an." sagte Kabrua. "Ja, aber auf diese Situation wird er sich vorbereiten." erwiederte Ackar. In diesem Moment kamen Vastus, Stronius und Strakk angerannt. "Wir müssen sofort zurück in das Versteck!" sagte der neue Elementarherr des Dschungels. Strakk und Stronius nickten nur und waren außer Atem, als wären sie durch die ganze Wüste gerannt. Ackar sah die drei erstaunt an. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Tarix. "Eine Armee von Skrall und Vorox... sie kommen hierher. Sie sind nur einen Kilometer von der Sandrochenschlucht entfernt und galoppieren auf ihren Sandläufern hierher. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass hier unser geheimes Versteck ist, dann wird unser Plan scheitern." sagte Strakk. Sofort rannten die sechs auf den verborgenen Eingang ihres Verstecks zu. Sie hatten sich schon seit einem Monat in diesem aufgehalten und herausgefunden wie sie, ohne sich zu verlaufen, in das Zentrum des Labyrinths kommen konnten. "Ich verwische unsere Spuren!" sagte Kabrua und benutzte seine Kraft über den Sand, um alle Fußspuren zu verwischen. Eine Sekunde später verschwand er im Versteck und der Sand legte sich. In diesem Moment erreichte Branar, der die Truppe zusammen mit Metus und Tarduk anführte, den Eingang der Sandrochenschlucht. "Habt ihr das auch gesehen?" fragte Branar. "Was gesehen?" fragte Metus. "Es sah aus wie ein Sandsturm... aber das ist in einer Schlucht doch unmöglich." sagte Branar und stieg von seinem Sandläufer ab. Metus und Tarduk folgten dem Skrall, der nun begann die Schlucht abzusuchen. Kapitel 4: Schneesturm Im endlosen Weiß des Schnees rannte eine Gestalt um ihr Leben. Diese Gestalt war ein Krieger namens Surel. Er hatte im Kernkrieg unter der Herrschaft des Elementarherren des Eises gekämpft und wurde so schwer verwundet, dass er für tot erklärt worden war, ohne dass seine Leiche jemals gefunden wurde. Nach dem Kernkrieg landete er auf Bara Magna und wollte der neuen Gesellschaft angehören. Er erreichte die Stadt unbemerkt und belauschte, wie sich der älteste Agori - Raanu - mit Gelu, seinem besten Freund, über seinen Tod unterhielten. So beschloss Surel sich zurückzuziehen und in den weißen Quarzbergen zu leben. Dort stieß er bald auf ein Rudel wilder Eisenwölfe, die er unter seine Kontrolle brachte, dies gelang ihm allerdings nur, weil er schon Erfahrung im Zähmen von Eisenwölfen besaß, die er sich während dem Kernkrieg angeeignet hatte. Er lebte beinahe 100.000 Jahre in dem Schnee der Quarzberge und bemerkte nicht, wie Lesovikk die Herrschaft an sich riss. In letzter Zeit kamen immer öfter Skrall-Armeen durch die weißen Quarzberge. Lesovikk und sein Regime dachten immer, dass die Skrall auf dem Weg in den Norden von Baterra getötet worden waren, doch sie wussten nicht, dass Surel und seine Eisenwölfe eigentlich dafür verantwortlich waren. Die Baterra hatte Surel mit seinen Eisenwölfen schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgelöscht, da sie nur diejenigen angriffen, die bewaffnet waren, doch da die Eisenwölfe keine Waffen trugen, wurden sie von den Baterra nicht angegriffen und konnten sie langsam zerstören. Nun hatte Surel versucht ein neues Rudel Eisenwölfe zu unterwerfen, nachdem seines von einer Armee von Skrall getötet worden war, doch die Dinge verliefen nicht wie gehofft. Surel gelang es nicht den Alpha-Wolf zu besiegen und dieser war nun hinter ihm her. Surel war zwar stark und schnell, doch gegen einen Eisenwolf hatte er keine Chance. Aus diesem Grund war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Eisenwolf ihn überholen und zerfleischen würde. Surels Leben zog an ihm vorbei. Er sah seine Kindheit, er sah wie seine Freundschaft zu dem Krieger Gelu wuchs und er sah den Beginn des Kernkriegs. Er sah das Zersplittern. Er sah seine Enttäuschung, als er merkte, dass Gelu ihn für tot hielt. Er sah sein Leben in den weißen Quarzbergen. Er sah zahlreiche Kämpfe vor seinen Augen. Nun wurden die Schritte hinter ihm lauter. Sie waren schneller als die seinen. Surel drehte sich um und sah die gelben Augen des Eisenwolfs in der Ferne. "Hol mich! Bring mich zurück zu meinen Freunden!" schrie Surel und stellte sich in den Weg des Eisenwolfs, die Hände ausgestreckt. Surel war bereit zu sterben, denn wenn er es sich recht überlegte, würde er lieber durch die Klauen eines Eisenwolfs sterben, als durch die Hand eines Skrall, die Krallen eines Vorox, die Klinge eines Kriegers oder den Griff des einsamen Todes. Und so würde er wenigstens sein Rudel wiedertreffen - im Jenseits. Der Eisenwolf hatte pure Wut in den Augen und rannte immer weiter auf Surel zu. Kurz bevor er zum Sprung ansetzte wurde er von einem Pfeil direkt in den Kopf getroffen und blieb tot liegen. Surel sah sich verwirrt um. In dem heftigen Schneesturm war die Siluhette einer Karavane zu sehen, einer Karavane, die gigantisch war, einer Karavane, die zahlreiche Wägen hinter sich herschleppte und von drei Gestalten auf Sandläufern angeführt wurde. "Dich kenne ich doch!" sagte Surel und griff nach seinem Dolch. Die drei Gestalten stiegen von ihren Sandläufern ab und banden sie an einem der Wägen fest. Surel konnte es durch das Schneegewirr zwar nicht erkennen, doch der Wagen, an dem die drei die Sandläufer anbanden, war der größte der Wägen. In diesem Wagen befanden sich drei Felsentiere und jeder der drei stieg nun auf eines und begab sich wieder an die Front. "Surel! Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich dachte du wärst tot, wir haben so lange um dich getrauert." sagte Metus. "Ich kann die geheuchelte Glücklichkeit in deiner Stimme durch den Schneesturm hören." sagte Surel. Er war der einzige, der bemerkte, dass nun der Rest des Eisenwolfrudels langsam auf sie alle zukam. Der tote Eisenwolf lag direkt neben Surel und nun stellte er ein Bein auf dessen Kopf, sofort nahmen die Eisenwölfe an, dass Surel ihren Anführer getötet hatte und stellten sich hinter ihn. "Noch ein Mal werdet ihr nicht in den Norden reisen!" sagte Surel fest entschlossen. "Wieso liegt dir so viel daran zu verhindern, dass wir in den Norden reisen?" fragte Tarduk verwirrt. "Was gibt es dort, was du unbedingt beschützen willst?" fragte der Agori gespannt, doch Surel schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du willst nicht wissen, was sich im Norden befindet." erwiederte Surel und gab seinen Eisenwölfen den Befehl anzugreifen. Kapitel 5: Einer Armee folgen "Sie sind weg." sagte Kabrua und kletterte aus dem Ausgang. In seiner rechten Hand umklammerte er seinen Thornax-Werfer, denn egal welche Kräfte er nun besaß, er konnte sie noch nicht konrtollieren und so fühlte er sich sicherer, wenn er seinen Werfer mit sich trug. Kurz nach ihm kamen auch die anderen Elementarherren aus dem Versteck und sahen sich die Eisenschlucht an. "Seht euch nur die Fußabdrücke an. Diese Armee muss mindestens aus 200 Skrall und Vorox bestanden haben." sagte Vastus. "Aber wieso ziehen sie in Richtung Norden? Seitdem Lesovikk der Anführer von Bara Magna ist, hat er jedes Lebewesen gezwungen nach Neu Atero zu ziehen." sagte Ackar nachdenklich. "Irgendetwas muss im Norden versteckt sein, denn Skrall kommen hier ja öfters vorbei." fuhr der neue Elementarherr des Feuers fort. "Entweder ist es etwas, das sehr nützlich für ihn sein kann..." sagte Vastus, doch er wurde von Strakk unterbrochen. "... oder es ist etwas, das ihn zerstören kann." sagte Strakk. "Ich tippe eher auf letzteres. In Lesovikks Armee befinden sich auch einige Krieger der Glatorianer-Spezies, aber er schickt nur Skrall und Vorox los, die stärksten Wesen seiner Armee. Irgendetwas lauert dort auf ihn und er will es zerstören, bevor es ihn zerstört." sagte Stronius. "Nein, das denke ich nicht." sagte Kabrua. "Wieso?" fragte Tarix. "Im Norden gibt es keine Lebewesen... auf jeden Fall keine lebendigen." sagte Kabrua. "In den Zeiten vor dem Kernkrieg lebte ich im Norden von Bara Magna. Ich war damals noch ein starker Krieger, doch als die Großen Wesen nach Spherus Magna kamen, verdrängten sie mich und das Dorf, das ich regierte. Zu Anfang wussten wir ja noch nicht was die Großen Wesen alles für uns tun würden und so griffen wir sie einige Male an." erklärte der Vorox. "Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun, oder mit der Skrall-Armee?" fragte Stronius. "Lass mich doch ausreden." entgegnete Kabrua. "Über die Jahre mussten wir feststellen, dass es uns unmöglich war die Festung der Großen Wesen einzunehmen und sie begannen ein Labyrinth um diese Festung zu errichten. Ein Mal gelang es mir in die Festung einzudringen und dort sah ich, dass die Großen Wesen an zahlreichen Experimenten arbeiteten. Ich wurde von einem Großen Wesen erwischt und war einer der ersten Vorox, an denen experimentiert wurde." erklärte Kabrua. "Aber woher soll Lesovikk davon wissen? Du bist der einzige, der bescheid weiß." sagte Ackar. "Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig." erwiederte Kabrua. "Das Labyrinth, von dem ich berichtet habe, besteht nicht aus Wänden. Es besteht aus den Elementen selbst. Ich konnte mithören, wie sich zwei Große Wesen darüber unterhielten, dass sie die Elementarherren zu ihrem Schutz erschaffen wollten, sie wollten, dass diese Elementarherren in dem Labyrinth der Elemente wachten, damit die Großen Wesen ungestört experimentieren konnten." erklärte Kabrua. "Aber woher weiß Lesovikk davon?" fragte Ackar. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze einer seiner Informanten hat herausgefunden, dass sich dort die Festung befindet." sagte Kabrua. "Dann müssen wir der Armee folgen, bevor sie das Labyrinth erreichen können. Wenn sie die Festung betreten werden sie Zugriff auf die Unterlagen der Großen Wesen haben - auf Unterlagen, die viel moderner sind als die in unserem Versteck. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass noch weitere Wesen Elementarkräfte bekommen, bevor Lesovikk gestürzt wurde." sagte Tarix entschlossen. "Dann machen wir uns auf Richtung Norden!" sagte Stronius und formte eine Felssäule, auf der sie aus der Schlucht fuhren. Kapitel 6: Verlaufen Ein Reisender, der ca. 5 Meter an dem Schlachtfeld vorbei wandern würde, würde nicht bemerken, dass sich in unmittelbarer Nähe ein unerbittlicher Kampf abspielte, denn der Schneesturm machte es unmöglich auch nur zwei Meter weit zu sehen. Zusätzlich übertönte das Schneegestöber den Klang von Waffen, die gegen das Eisenfell der Eisenwölfe krachten. Surel nahm an dem Kampf nicht teil, dazu war er schon zu alt. Er wusste, dass sein neues Rudel Eisenwölfe nichts gegen die gewaltige Armee von Skrall und Vorox ausrichten konnte, doch er würde es mit seinem Leben verhindern diese Armee bis zum Tal des Labyrinths vordringen zu lassen. Zu schlimm waren seine Erinnerungen an das, was er dort vor vielen Jahren gesehen hatte. * * * vor 5 000 Jahren... Durch den Norden der Wüste von Bara Magna lief ein einsamer Krieger, der sich auf einen Stab stützen musste. Dieser Krieger hatte während dem Kernkrieg unter dem Kommando des Elementarherren des Eises gekämpft. Dieser Krieger wusste nicht was es mit der Flüssigkeit, die die Großen Wesen "Energiegeladene Protodermis" nannten, auf sich hat, nur, dass sie extrem gefährlich war in den falschen Händen. Der Krieger trug den Namen Surel, doch dieser bedeutete für ihn lange nichts mehr, denn es gab niemanden, der ihn so nennen konnte. Vor 95 000 Jahren landete Surel auf diesem Planeten - Bara Magna - und vermeidete es einem der Stämme seine Existenz zu offenbaren. Natürlich hatte er viele Freunde in der Vorkriegszeit gehabt, sogar aus verschiedenen Stämmen - sogar einige Skrall. Doch der Krieg ließ die anderen ihre Freundschaft vergessen und Surel war nach dem Krieg nicht dazu bereit eine solche Freundschaft zu retten. Surel hatte sich nach dem Kernkrieg in den weißen Quarzbergen niedergelassen und lebte in einer verlassenen Höhle, die einst einer Eisenwolfmutter und ihren Nachkommen gehört hatte, doch Surel vertrieb sie, denn jeder war sich selbst der nächste. Etwa ein Mal im Monat musste Surel die Quarzberge verlassen, um Nahrungsvorräte zu beschaffen - für sich und sein Rudel Eisenwölfe - und nun war er auf dem Rückweg einer solchen Reise. Soetwas war Surel noch nie passiert - er hatte sich verlaufen. Dies war nicht selten in einer Welt, die aussah wie das Ebenbild des Todes. Nichts vermochte auf diesem Planeten zu gedeihen und der Boden war mit Rissen übersäht, in denen sich der Sand der Jahrtausende ansammelte. Normaler Weise fand Surel seinen Weg zurück immer ohne Probleme, doch irgendetwas war anders an diesem Tag, er wusste schon am Morgen, dass es eine schlechte Idee sein würde seine Höhle zu verlassen, doch er musste an sein Rudel denken. Schon seit Stunden lief Surel, ohne es zu wissen, im Kreis. "Eine Halluzination?" fragte sich Surel selbst, als er in der Ferne eine Art Dschungel sah. Er starrte in den Himmel, von wo aus die Sonne unerbitterlich hinunterschien. Dann sah er wieder in die Richtung, in der er den Dschungel gesehen hatte und sie war immer noch da. Surel rieb sich die Augen, doch der Dschungel wollte nicht verschwinden. "Entweder ist dort wirklich ein Dschungel oder sie ist nur in meinem Kopf." sagte sich Surel. "Egal, wenn das eine zutrifft ist es gut, wenn das andere zutrifft habe ich immer noch so viel Ahnung wo ich bin wie vorher." sagte er zu sich selbst und ging auf den Dschungel zu. Je näher er dem Dschungel kam, desto kühler wurde es, was ja so sein musste, denn in einer Hitze von 50° konnten keine Pflanzen wachsen. "Ich habe seit langem keine solche Wärme und so eine schöne Feuchtigkeit in der Luft erleben können." sagte Surel und betrat den Dschungel. Es war totenstill in dem Dschungel, kein einziges Tier war zu sehen oder zu hören. Surel bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und wollte umkehren, doch eines musste er feststellen, als er sich umdrehte: Der Weg hatte sich verändert. Dort wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch ein kleiner Trampelpfad war, ragten nun große Bäume aus dem Boden, die innerhalb von Sekunden lautlos in die Höhe stiegen. Plötzlich erkannte Surel was passiert sein musste. Hätte der Krieger keinen weißen Helm auf dem Kopf getragen, hätte jeder sehen können wie blass er in diesem Augenblick war. Er hatte nur Legenden darüber gehört was mit den Elementarherren nach dem Kernkrieg passiert war. Einige der Legenden besagten, dass sie von den Baterra getötet wurden, andere widerrum sagten, dass es das Werk der Großen Wesen gewesen war. Eine andere Legende berichtete davon, dass sie alle in einem Labyrinth eingeschlossen waren, verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit ihren Weg nach draußen zu finden. Natürlich war das keine unmögliche Aufgabe, doch die Elementarherren würden es nie schaffen zu entkommen, da ihnen eines am wichtigsten war: Jeder einzelne wollte natürlich das Labyrinth verlassen, doch gleichzeitig wollte jeder der Erste sein, also blockierten sie sich gegenseitig den Weg und niemand würde jemals den Weg nach draußen finden können. Und nun war auch Surel in diesem Labyrinth gefangen, zu einem Schicksal verdammt, das man nichtmal seinem größten Feind wünscht - bis in alle Ewigkeit in einem Labyrinth mit den grausamsten Herrschern Bara Magnas festzusitzen. Kapitel 7: Gefangen im Labyrinth Surel lebte eine Woche in dem Tal des Labyrinths, das von den Großen Wesen erschaffen worden war. Am achten Tag versuchte er erneut seinen Weg aus dem Labyrinth zu finden. Er befand sich nun in der Region des Feuers, die klar von den anderen Regionen abgegrenzt war. Neben dieser Region befand sich die Region des Felsens und auf der anderen Seite die Region des Sandes. "Wer wagt es mein Reich zu betreten?" fragte eine unverkennbare Stimme. Surel sah sich um, doch sah niemanden, dennoch wusste er, wer mit ihm sprach. "Du liebst es mit deiner Beute zu spielen, oder?" fragte Surel. "Wer wagt es auf diese Art und Weise mit dem Feuer selbst zu sprechen? Das Feuer ist unberechenbar, doch wenn es dir wohl gesinnt ist, wird es dich verschonen. Nun sage mir, wieso soll ich dich verschonen?" fragte der Elementarherr des Feuers. "Es gibt keinen Grund, außer meine höfliche Bitte." sagte Surel. "Falsche Antwort." erwiederte der Elementarherr und Surel sah eine große Feuerwelle auf sich zukommen. In diesem Moment wurde er seitlich von einem großen Felsen getroffen und in die Region des Felsens geschleudert. Der Elementarherr des Felsens schloss die Flut aus Feuer unter einer großen Bodenplatte ein. "Wieso hast du mich gerettet?" fragte Surel. "Weil ich der einzige bin, der sich an unsere Aufgabe erinnert." erwiederte der Elementarherr des Felsens. Seine Stimme kam von überall her und wurde durch das Echo in den Felsen durch die ganze Schlucht geworfen. Surel stand aufrecht dar, die Stimme des Herren klang wie die eines skrupellosen Skrall, doch in ihr lag eine Art freundlichkeit, die Surel ein wohliges Gefühl gab. "Was ist eure Aufgabe?" fragte Surel. Der Elementarherr antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern antwortete indem er einen Spitzen Stein aus dem Boden schießen ließ, der auf die Festung in der Mitte des Labyrinths zeigte. "Diesen Ort sollen wir bewachen, diese Aufgabe wurde uns gegeben. Die Legenden besagen, dass wir hier eingesperrt wurden, doch das ist nicht wahr. Nach dem Kernkrieg hatten die Großen Wesen Angst vor einer ihrer Erfindungen, eine Erfindung, die noch weit schlimmer war als alle Baterra zusammen. Wir wurden in dieses Labyrinth gebracht mit der Aufgabe uns zu befreien, doch das ist nur die Hälfte der Geschichte. Unsere oberste Pflicht ist es diese Erfindung in der Festung zu halten." "Wieso sollt ihr euch dann gleichzeitig befreien und was ist das für eine Erfindung?" fragte Surel. "Weil es so bestimmt ist. Wir werden uns befreien können, wenn die Zeit reif ist, wenn diese Erfindung gebraucht wird, dann werden wir in der Lage sein uns zu befreien... oder befreit zu werden." sagte der Elementarherr. "Aber was ist das für eine Erfindung?" fragte Surel erneut. "Sie nannten es Marendar!" erwiederte der Elementarherr. "Ich kann dir nichts weiteres sagen, aber du wirst wissen wann die Zeit reif ist und dann... weißt du auch was zu tun ist. Ich werde dich aus dem Labyrinth bringen." sagte der Elementarherr und bevor Surel antworten konnte, wurde er aus dem Labyrinth mitten in die weißen Quarzberge geschleudert. * * * Surels Erinnerungen verblassten und er sah sich um. Überall um ihn herum wurde gekämpft. Surel machte einen Schritt zur Seite und gab dann ein lautes Geräusch von sich, das ähnlich wie das Heulen eines Eisenwolfs klang. Sofort zogen sich die Eisenwölfe zurück und verschwanden im Schnee. Jetzt ist die Zeit... dachte Surel. Marendar wird befreit... ich hoffe es war nicht die falsche Entscheidung. Kapitel 8: Befreiung Was als nächstes passierte konnte Surel nicht mitverfolgen, da alles zu schnell ging. Die Eisenwölfe waren schon außer Sichtweite und Surel war für die Skrall und Vorox nurnoch ein verschwomener Umriss in der Ferne. Plötzlich wurde es hell. Es leuchtete in sechs verschiedenen Farben, die die Dichte des Schneesturms durchbrachen. Sechs Elementare Strahlen schossen auf die Armee aus Skrall zu und verteilten sie auf dem gesamten Schlachtfeld. Die Elementarherren? fragte sich Surel. * * * Der erste Elementarherr des Eises befand sich gerade in der Nähe der Festung der Großen Wesen und konnte von einem hohen Eisberg das gesamte Tal des Labyrinths überblicken. Von seinem aktuellen Standpunkt aus konnte er ebenfalls über große Teile von Bara Magna blicken und nun sah er etwas, das ihn gänzlich verstörte: in der Ferne, am nördlichen Rand des Weißen-Quarzberg-Gebiets, schien es so, als würden die Elemente selbst leben. Strahlen aus Feuer, Wasser, Felsen, Pflanzen, Eis und Sand peitschten über die Hügel. Der Elementarherr schuf sich ein Fernglas aus Eis, mit dem er mitten in das Geschehen blicken konnte. Hätte der Elementarherr des Eises Pupillen gehabt, hätten sie sich nun stark geweitet. Die Zeit ist gekommen! sagte der Elementarherr des Eises. Er musste sich bereit machen, immerhin musste er der erste Sein, der das Labyrinth verlassen konnte. Es würde eine schwierige Aufgabe sein, doch sein Wille würde ihn tragen und schließlich würde das Marendar befreit werden - endlich. * * * Lesovikk war beunruhigt. Ein Bote war von der Armee aus geschickt worden. Dieser Skrall-Bote berichtete Lesovikk von der Durchsuchung der Sandrochenschlucht und davon, dass Branar dachte dort etwas gehört zu haben. Lesovikk war sich sicher, dass Branars Ohren ihn nicht getäuscht hatten. Die geflüchteten Glatorianer waren in dieser Schlucht. "Es ist an der Zeit die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen!" sagte Lesovikk zu sich selbst. "Soll ich deine Armee aufstellen?" fragte der Skrall-Bote. Lesovikk sah ihn verächtlich an. "In dieser Sandrochenschlucht befinden sich die sechs gefährlichsten Kriminellen von Bara Magna. Branars Armee ist es nicht gelungen sie zu finden. Branar ist im Moment nicht hier, also wirst du die Strafe für ihn und die gesamte Armee tragen." sagte Lesovikk. Der Skrall-Bote sah Lesovikk schockiert an und wurde sofort weggebracht, um getötet zu werden. "Ich komme, mein Herrscher!" sagte Lesovikk, vor seinem Inneren Auge malte er sich aus, auf welche Weisen Toa Ignika ihn für die Eroberung von Bara Magna belohnen würde. * * * "Sie sind in dieser Schlucht eingesperrt!" schrie Strakk und zeigte auf einen schmalen Ausgang, der durch Felsen blockiert war. Die anderen neuen Elementarherren sahen sich den blockierten Ausgang an, welcher vor allem Stronius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Wer hat diesen Ausgang versperrt?" fragte Strakk. "Das war ich!" sagte Surel, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Strakk sah sich um. "Surel? Bist das wirklich du? Alle dachten du wärst tot." sagte der neue Elementarherr des Eises. "Das dachten sie, weil ich wollte, dass sie es dachten. Die Zeit ist gekommen. Das Tal des Labyrinths erwartet uns - uns alle." sagte Surel. Die neuen Elementarherren sahen sich um, doch da bemerkten sie, dass Stronius fehlte. Tarix drehte sich um und sah etwas, was ihn sehr schockierte. Stronius hatte sich vor die Armee von Skrall und Vorox gestellt und den Ausgang freigegeben. "Stronius ist ein Verräter!" schrie Tarix wütend. "Er hat den Skrall den Ausgang freigemacht, damit er sich ihnen anschließen kann. Er will den Skrall bei ihrer Mission für Lesovikk helfen, um wieder Teil seiner Armee zu sein!" erklärte der neue Elementarherr des Wassers. "Nein, nicht um wieder Teil der Armee zu sein... um Lesovikk zu stürzen!" sagte Vastus. "Jetzt sind wir nicht komplett. Das Element Felsen fehlt uns, wie sollen wir dann gegen das, was im Labyrinth wartet gewinnen können?" fragte Tarix. Surel überlegte kurz und meldete sich dann erneut zu Wort. "Ich denke ich kenne jemanden, der uns dabei helfen wird." sagte Surel. "Und wer?" fragte Kabrua. "Der wahre Elementarherr des Felsens." entgegnete Surel. Kapitel 9: Das Labyrinth "Wir müssen ihnen sofort folgen!" schrie Kabrua und machte sich bereit, um einen großen Sandsturm zu erschaffen, doch Surel hielt ihn zurück. "Was fällt dir ein mich zu behindern?" fragte Kabrua wütend und richtete seinen Thronax-Werfer auf den uralten Krieger, doch dieser sah ihn nur kurz an. "Wir werden die Armee in das Tal des Labyrinths lassen!" sagte Surel mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass sich Surel seiner Sache sicher war. Nun lief Strakk auf Surel zu und verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich bin normaler Weise nicht der Typ, der lange Reden schwingt oder Leuten, die lange Reden schwingen zuhört, aber wir verfolgen alle dasselbe Ziel, nicht wahr?" fragte Strakk. Surel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Welches Ziel verfolgt ihr?" fragte Surel, doch bevor die neuen Elementarherren antworten konnten, sprach er weiter. "Mein Ziel ist es meine Rolle in dem Film der Bestimmung zu spielen. Nun ist der Moment gekommen. Die Armee wird in das Tal des Labyrinths einmarschieren und sie werden es schaffen in die Festung zu kommen." erklärte Surel. "Solange es nicht mit unserem Ziel in Konflikt gerät, ist es mir egal." sagte Vastus und starrte auf den Rest der neuen Elementarherren. "Lesovikks Herrschaft wird beendet werden, noch heute." sagte der Elementarherr des Dschungels. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wer Lesovikk ist, aber es ist mir auch egal. Wir haben viel zu tun." sagte Surel und die Gruppe steckte die Köpfe zusammen. * * * "Das ist mir nicht geheuer. Wieso folgen sie uns nicht, Stronius?" fragte Branar, der hinter Stronius herritt. Du bist doch einer von ihnen, du weißt was der Plan ist." fuhr der Skrall fort. Stronius sah sich nicht um, als er antwortete. "Unser Plan war es euch zu verfolgen und weiter haben wir nicht geplant. Eines muss ich dir sagen du nutzloser Skrall: Nenn mich nie wieder 'einen von ihnen'. Ich bin ein Skrall, ich war immer ein Skrall und ich werde immer ein Skrall bleiben!" sagte Stronius. "Sag mir lieber wieso zwei jämmerliche Agori an deiner Seite reiten." forderte der neue Elementarherr. "Rede nie wieder so respektlos mit dem Hauptmann von Lesovikks Armee. Und nenn mich gefälligst beim Namen. Ich heiße Branar. Und diese beiden Agori sind zwei ebenfalls sehr hoch eingestuften Diener dieser Armee." sagte Branar wütend. "Wie auch immer, ich habe sowieso nicht zugehört. Dort vorne beginnt das Labyrinth." sagte Stronius. "Wer reitet voran?" fragte Baranar und sah Tarduk und Metus an. "Man merkt, dass ihr schwach seid. Erbärmlich sowas als Hauptmann zu haben, Lesovikk." sagte Stronius zu sich selbst und stieg von seinem Felsenross ab. Er legte seine geöffneten Hände auf den Boden und gab einen Elementaren Impuls ab. Sofort wurden die Pflanzen, die den äußeren Rand des Labyrinths markierten, unter einer gewaltigen Steinplatte begraben. "Der Weg ist geebnet." sagte Stronius stolz. "Das schon, aber leider hast du damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Elementarherren des Dschungels geweckt!" sagte Branar und zeigte auf einige Ranken, die auf sie zugeschossen kamen. Kurz bevor sie mit den Skrall in berührung kamen, hielten sie ab und verdorrten plötzlich. Stronius sah sich um, hinter der Armee waren die neuen Elementarherren und Surel aufgetaucht. "Jetzt geht der Kampf los!" sagte Vastus, der die Pflanzen vernichtet hatte, und machte sich bereit. Die anderen Elementarherren taten es ihm gleich. "Ihr kennt den Plan!" schrie Vastus. Seine Freunde nickten und sprangen in alle Richtungen in den Dschungel. "Bleibt hier und tötet Surel! Wehe ihr versagt!" schrie Stronius der Armee zu und folgte den Elementarherren in den Dschungel. Die Armee drehte sich zu Surel um, der nun seinen Arm hob. Sofort tauchte das gewaltige Rudel von Eisenwölfen auf und umkreiste die Armee. "Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber ich habe mit jemandem zu verhandeln." sagte Surel und ging auf den Felsweg zu, den Stronius geschaffen hatte. "Viel Spaß." sagte Surel. Branar dachte, dies galt den Eisenwölfen, doch er wusste nicht, dass diese Aussage an ihn gerichtet war. Surel wusste genau, dass die Skrall und Vorox seine Wölfe besiegen würde, doch genau das war auch der Plan. Er baute darauf, dass die Armee die Tarnung nicht bemerkte und in die Festung eindringen konnte. Kapitel 10: Das Innere Branar hinkte. Er sah sich sein rechtes Bein an, es war ziemlich schwer verwundet, doch das durfte ihn nicht aufhalten. Branar war allein. Er konnte seine Schritte durch die Gänge hallen hören. Er war der einzige, der die Festung betreten konnte. Er wollte sich nicht an den schmerzvollen Kampf erinnern. Wie viele Leute der Armee waren wohl noch am Leben, 10? 20? Mehr würden es auf keinen Fall sein. Es war ein grausamer Kampf. Branar hatte zwar nichts mitbekommen, doch es schien so als hätte sich Stronius den alten Elementarherren angeschlossen, während der alte Elementarherr des Felsens sich den neuen Elementarherren verbündet hatte. Branar konnte unbemerkt fliehen und nun befand er sich in der Festung. In wenigen Augenblicken werde ich über so viel Wissen verfügen, dass Lesovikk sich vor mir verneigen wird! dachte Branar. Vor ihm befand sich eine gewaltige Tür. Auf ihr war ein seltsames Zeichen abgebildet - ein großer Kreis in der Mitte, rechts oben ein kleinerer Kreis, links unten ebenfalls. Diese drei Kreise wurden durch seltsame Bögen umrandet und darunter befanden sich drei Wörter auf einer fremden kreisartigen Sprache, die Branar nicht lesen konnte: Hier ruht Marendar! * * * Lesovikk war in Eile. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde würde seine Abwesenheit nicht auffallen, da gerade die Arbeitsstunde anbrach. In dieser Stunde war es die Pflicht jedes Bewohners von Bara Magna schwere Arbeiten auszuführen. Seit einem Jahr schon gab es diese tägliche Stunde, in der die Agori eine Festung im Süden von Bara Magna errichten sollte. Im Süden bin ich vor allen Gefahren aus dem Norden sicher, vor diesen gestaltwandelnden Baterra, die bisher noch unbesiegt sind. dachte Lesovikk, als er den Befehl gab diese Festung erbauen zu lassen. "Irgendwo hier versteckt ihr euch!" sagte Lesovikk leise. Plötzlich entbrannte pure Wut in seinen roten Augen und er begann zu schreien. "Zeigt euch ihr elenden Ausbrecher!" schrie der Toa der Luft. Er stand direkt vor dem Eingang der Eisenschlucht. "Wusste ich doch, dass du früher oder später hierher kommen würdest." sagte eine Stimme, die Lesovikk im ersten Moment nicht erkannte. Sie schien wie aus einem Traum zu kommen, oder einem Traum aus einem Traum, oder aus einer anderen Welt. "Ig.. Ignika?" fragte Lesovikk und wandte sich um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Plötzlich stand eine Gestalt auf einem Felsvorsprung, es war die unverkennbare Gestalt von Toa Ignika - dem Herrscher des Ignika-Universums, Lesovikks Herrscher. Lesovikk fiel auf die Knie und huldigte dem Toa des Lebens. "Wieso verschwendest du deine Zeit?" begib dich sofort in das Tal des Labyrinths. Dort wirst du einen Weg finden in mein Universum zurückzukehren. Ich bin zufrieden mit dir, du hast eine Welt erobert. Wenn du wieder in meiner Welt bist, werde ich dich belohnen und du wirst mich endlich wieder anbeten können." sagte Ignika. "Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Lesovikk. "Ich war noch nicht stark genug, Toa. Ich musste warten, bis man mich befreite. Jetzt ist meine Macht unumstritten und ich kann meine Mission endlich ausführen. Leider kenne ich mich in dieser Welt nicht aus und ich weiß nicht wo du gerade bist. Komm zu mir, ins Tal des Labyrinths." sagte Ignika. "Moment... wieso soll ich zu dir kommen? Du bist doch hier, wieso schickst du mich ins Tal des Labyrinths. Was wartet dort auf mich." fragte Lesovikk. Ignika zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich Ignika in ein abscheuliches Wesen mit einem langen Tentakel, im nächsten Moment war er in der Wüste verschwunden. "Bei Ignika, was war das?" fragte Lesovikk. Der Toa der Luft benutzte seine Elementarkräfte, um auf die Klippe zu gelangen, auf der Ignika noch vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Die Fußabdrücke waren noch immer im Sand zu erkennen, doch es waren keine Toa-Füße, es waren gewaltige Klauen, man konnte sehen, dass dieses Wesen lange Krallen hatte. Am Boden war ein Wort eingeritzt: Marendar. * * * "Der Kampf ist so gut wie beendet. Branar ist in die Festung gerannt." schrie Kabrua, während er eine Wand aus Sand erschuf, die die Attacke des Elementarherren des Feuers abfing. Er verband seine Kräfte mit denen von Tarix und begrub den Elementarherren unter einem Haufen Matsch. "Wir müssen sofort aus dem Labyrinth verschwinden. Ich hole die anderen, sorge dafür, dass die verbliebenen Skrall im Labyrinth bleiben!" befahl Tarix und Kabrua tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. Tarix rannte los, doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Er hörte eine Stimme, doch scheinbar hörte niemand sonst diese Stimme, da der Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld unerbitterlich fortgeführt wurde. Die Stimme wurde unaufhörlich lauter, bis es Tarix in den Ohren schmerzte. "Was willst du von mir?" schrie Tarix verzweifelt. "Ich will Lesovikk!" schrie das Wesen, dann wurde alles wieder komplett still. Tarix' Gehör brauchte eine kurze Zeit, um sich wieder zu stabilisieren, dann erst realisierte er, was die Stimme zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Oh ja, das will ich auch!" sagte Tarix wütend. Epilog Lesovikk wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. In einem Moment stand er noch auf einer Klippe in der Sandrochenschlucht, in der nächsten schon, stand er in einem kahlen Raum, dessen Wände aus Eisen bestanden. "Wer auch immer du bist, du bist stärker als ich gedacht habe... Marendar." sagte Lesovikk, da er dachte, es handle sich hierbei um das Wesen, das ihn mit einer Illusion von Ignika getäuscht hatte. "Natürlich bist du nicht so stark wie ich, aber einen wie dich könnte ich in meiner Armee gut gebrauchen." sagte Lesovikk. "An soetwas habe ich kein Interesse." sagte das Marendar mit einer mechanischen Stimme. In der Dunkelheit konnte Lesovikk die Siluhette des Marendar in der Ecke stehen sehen. Das Marendar hatte eine unglaubliche Siluhette, ein schlanker, jedoch gewaltiger Körper, an dem Beine wie Baumstämme befestigt waren. Die Arme waren beinahe genauso gewaltig, wie die Beine, nur dass an ihnen überall Kabel verdrahtet waren. In der rechten Hand hielt es etwas, das wie eine gewaltige Keule aussah, von der nur sehr sehr wenig Licht ausstrahlte. "Woran hast du interesse?" fragte Lesovikk das mechanische Wesen, doch Marendar antwortete nicht, stattdessen kam er auf Lesovikk zugeschossen und legte seine Hand auf Lesovikks Stirn. Plötzlich befand sich Lesovikk in einer Illusion, die die Schöpfung Marendars zeigte. In einer gewaltigen Kammer standen ihm unbekannte Wesen. Die Großen Wesen haben mich erschaffen, doch ich war nicht ihre erste Kreation. Vor vielen Jahrtausenden haben sie schon begonnen zu erfinden und landeten schließlich auf diesem Planeten. Als schlussendlich Energiegeladene Protodermis auf diesem Planeten gefunden wurde, wussten sie, dass es dramatische Auswirkungen haben würde. So erschufen sie die Elementarherren, doch das war nur der erste Schritt in Richtung 'Rettung des Planeten'. Sie erschufen einen gewaltigen Roboter, doch er explodierte. Daraufhin bauten sie einen zweiten Roboter und nannten ihn Mata Nui. Moment unterbrach Lesovikk Mata Nui? Dieser Name weckt in mir Erinnerungen... in meiner Welt habe ich ihn schon gehört, doch das ist jahrhunderte her. Weil sich eine Maske, die eigentlich dazu da war Mata Nui zu schützen, sich anmaßen musste, ihn zu verdrängen. Dadurch wurde dein Universum in die Apokalypse gestürzt und du hattest Glück hier gelandet zu sein - bis jetzt. Wieso, was passiert jetzt mit mir? fragte Lesovikk. Als die Großen Wesen Mata Nui erschufen, erschufen sie ebenfalls ein weiteres Wesen, das in diesem Universum leben sollte - TOA Kyoshi. Diese TOA war gefährlich, ihre Persönlichkeit war außer Kontrolle und sie brachte zahlreiche Große Wesen um. Die überlebenden Großen Wesen deaktivierten die TOA und schufen mich, damit soetwas nie wieder passieren konnte. Sie mussten die TOA erschaffen, damit sie etwas wertvolles aus einer anderen Welt stehlen konnte, doch aus sicherheitsgründen schufen sie mich. Aus sicherheitsgründen? fragte Lesovikk. Im nächsten Augenblick war die Illusion zuende und Lesovikk befand sich wieder in der kahlen Kammer. Marendar hielt ihn an der Kehle hoch und blickte ihm mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen direkt auf die Maske. "Ja... denn meine Aufgabe ist es, alle TOA zu töten." sagte das Marendar. Die Kreatur wartete nicht, bis Lesovikk erstickte, sondern schleuderte ihn kurz herum. Von seinem Genick ertönte ein leises Krachen und Marendar wusste, dass seine Aufgabe erledigt war, doch dennoch ließ seine Mordlust nicht nach... "Andere Toa sind auf dem Weg hierher..." sagte das Marendar und machte sich auf den Weg. Erfahre wie es weitergeht in: Salvation! Charaktere Lesovikks Regime Datei:Lesovikk.jpg|Lesovikk Datei:Tarduk.jpg|Tarduk Datei:Branar.jpg|Branar Datei:MetusIdekria.jpg|Metus Neue Elementarlords Datei:Stronius.jpg|Stronius Datei:Tarix.jpg|Tarix Datei:Strakk.jpg|Strakk Datei:VastusIdekria.jpg|Vastus Datei:Vorox.jpg|Kabrua Datei:AckarIdekria.jpg|Ackar Kategorie:Epos